


TRY IT.

by DylanGArgent



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Character Death, Drugs, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DylanGArgent/pseuds/DylanGArgent
Summary: Stiles ended up destroying his life, so they decide to send him to a Psychiatric Hospital.
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

I don't know when this started, nor when it started to go wrong.

I just know it was my fault.

If only I hadn't accepted what they offered me, I wouldn't be here.

My fault ... Or maybe theirs for abandoning me.

For leaving me alone.


	2. 1/3

I don't know when this started, nor when it started to go wrong.  
I'm really tired, nobody gets it.

I have reached a point where I control drugs, alcohol is my best friend and loneliness is my life.

Nobody wants to hear from me, maybe it should all end.

Scott has abandoned me.

Dad has abandoned me.

Everyone around me has left me alone, I don't know what I've done.

And it's my fault.

I decided this life, do not stop drugging and drinking.

I live on the street where no one can find me, where I know that if I die, no one will be interested.

My clothes are torn, the cold eats me but after a while you get used to it.

Where are everybody?

Where am I?

What happened?

It all started when I was blamed, blamed for murder.  
I did not go.

But nobody believed me.

Nobody.

I ran

I fled.

I left the house no matter what, I still have the weapon that I am supposed to attack with.

I just want to go home.  
But I can not.

He was alone, scared in the street after running away.

I hid in an alley, a man offered me something, I had nothing to lose.  
Accept it.

And now I'm a junkie, an addict and there's nothing I can change.

The police are looking for me, but I'm not interested anymore.

My life is lost.

I just know it was my fault.

If only I hadn't accepted what they offered me, I wouldn't be here.

My fault ... Or maybe theirs for abandoning me.

For leaving me alone.


	3. 2/3

My lungs are tired I can't take it anymore, but I kept running.

Scott and some cops including my father are after me.

I run nonstop, I don't want this to end.

The drugs do not let me see well, sometimes I collide with a bush or tree.

* Stiles * Voices screamed around me.

* Stiles * They yell and yell.

I'm tired.

I turn back waiting for the impact, they arrive.

It is the pack, my father and few policemen.

* Stiles puts the gun down, let's fix this * Scott looked at me.

Looking down, I hadn't realized he had the gun in his hand, I didn't know what he was doing.

I hear someone try to run, I quickly raised my hand with the pistol raised.

Holding her up, Scott had tried to get closer.  
He betrayed me.

* Stiles, calm down, let's fix this, but no weapons * He looked at me, but I don't know what to do.

* No. * I whisper * I don't know what's going on, everything around me hurts * I whisper some tears come out of nowhere.

* Take it easy Stiles, give me the gun and I'll help you * He approaches with his hands up.

* Stop. * Grunt still raising the gun. * Just stop. * Shout angrily but with tears falling * What are you going to fix? THERE'S NOTHING TO FIX NOW! * Angry outburst, my dad looks at me in surprise. * I'm a heroin addict and you say you can fix it when you turned your back on me. * It was his fault.

I'm tired.

* Kill them * My mind tells me, maybe it's my fault or yours?

*End them.*

* They abandoned you *

* They only use you. *

* Kill them. *

My interior screams

* SHUT UP! * I shout angrily.

And I shoot, one bullet after another.

6 bullets total and I just run.

Again fleeing from life.


	4. 3/3

24 days ago they found me.

Scott found me, saved me ... Or rather ruined my life.

I had tried to kill myself.

Hanging out in the woods.

But Scott found me and gave me to the authorities.

My gaze only looks at a fixed point, I have not said anything or moved.

I am an empty body.

I just want to end it all.

It is night.

I know I can do it, I can end all this.

The room is alone.

There is nothing.

I have been blamed by 7 people.

Murdered.

But I do not care anymore.

I get up slowly.

I can do it.

I can end it all.

I look around me, I look at the bed.

A screw quickly removed it.

I can do it, no one will find out.

They blamed me, they left me alone.

It's their fault.

I tighten the screw to my skin, it burns but I let it pass.

Blood spurts all over the place.

I do the same with the other one.

My blood spills on the white floor, I lie down letting myself fall.

It will finally end.

My mind will rest.

I let myself go through the world.

I stop fighting, I just let life take me.

* Sorry * I whisper.

My last breath.

My last word.

END.


End file.
